


A Look in the Mirror

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Insecure Jeremy Heere, M/M, Mirror Sex, human!squip, positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jeremy is feeling bad about his body so Eric (the Squip), works on helping build up his self-esteem. Which includes a reward. Enjoy.





	A Look in the Mirror

Jeremy stared at his reflection with a frown. He turned sideways and grabbed some of his skin, teasing the soft flesh.

"Jeremy," Eric softly breathed.

Jeremy turned over his shoulder to see his boyfriend in the doorway of his room. He ducked his head away in shame.

Eric walked closer to Jeremy standing in front of his full length mirror. He was getting ready for their Saturday together when he noticed himself in the mirror.

He does this occasionally and Eric's been trying to help. Stop him from criticizing his body, the one he thought was beautiful. The one he fell in love with a long time ago when he started as a supercomputer in Jeremy's brain (though he didn't know it then).

Now as a human he had to help his dear boyfriend stop his self criticism. Jeremy reached for his shirt, avoiding Eric but Eric grabbed his hand and made him look at him.

"What did we say about this Jer?"

Jeremy squirmed considering he was in only his boxers and Eric was fully clothed.

"It doesn't stop me from thinking about it though." Jeremy whined.

This is always how it went. Eric would try and reassure him but Jeremy always had something to say. Something bad about himself to lash out about. Never fully sure in himself.

No matter what Eric said Jeremy would never listen, so guess he'd have to make him.

Eric grabbed his boyfriends shoulders and positioned him in front of the mirror.

"Look Jeremy, what do you see?"

"Eric-"

Eric gave him a stubborn look.

"I see a someone who's too skinny. Who's features don't work together. Someone who doesn't deserve--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Good things, tell me good things you see."

Jeremy paused and thought, "I don't see anything good."

"Try again."

"You can't possibly make me stand here all day,"

"I'll give you a reward if you say good and positive things." Eric was desperate, if he could get Jeremy started he could convince him it was true, because it was.

Jeremy looked back at the mirror and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Well, I like my freckles."

"Good," Eric praises massaging Jeremy's shoulders gently.

"And I like my eyes, they're a really nice blue."

"Mhmm," Eric hummed rubbing up and down Jeremy's arms soothingly.

"And even though my curls are messy they are nice and soft."

Eric smiled softly and nodded in encouragement, trailing his hands down to Jeremy's hips.

"And I--" but Jeremy was cut off with a squeak as Eric squeezed Jeremy's thighs.

"Keep going love."

Jeremy nodded quickly, "I--I Umm, I'm nice and tall so I can lean down and k--kiss you." Jeremy stuttered as Eric ghosted his hand over Jeremy's dick.

"And I have this spot on my neck, that I like kissed?" Jeremy hinted with a hitched breath hoping Eric would follow along.

"Oh yeah right here right?" Eric smirked and softly kissed Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy opened up space for Eric to continue closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes Jer, I want you to see how pretty you are for me."

Jeremy whined but did as told and looked into the mirror.

Eric had started talking Jeremy's boxers off but stopped when Jeremy did, "Keep going,"

"I, I have long pale legs. That umm, they're really good at wrapping around your-your torso." Jeremy panted as Eric pulled down his boxers slowly

That one earned him and slow stroke up his shaft.

"Come on darling one more," Eric whispered into Jeremy's neck.

"I'm all yours, all of me, the parts that are pretty and nice and-and the parts that aren't. All of it, its yours." Jeremy looks into the mirror with hazy eyes and makes eye contact with Eric.

Eric smiled and started to pump Jeremy's shaft.

"Jut one thing lovely," Eric commented at Jeremy squirmed in his grasp.

"There isn't anything that's not pretty about you." Eric whispered into Jeremy's ear but kept eye contact through the mirror.

Jeremy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Eric flicked his wrist and collected Jeremy's pre-cum to slide gracefully up and down Jeremy's cock.

"Repeat after me," Eric spoke smoothly "Everything about you is so beautiful."

"Everything about me is so beautiful." Jeremy panted.

"Everything about you is just perfect." Eric continued.

"Everything about me is just perfect," Jeremy moaned softly.

Eric smiled and pecked Jeremy's cheek.

"Cum for me Jeremy."

Jeremy finally closed his eyes throwing his head back against Eric's shoulder and Eric milked him through the orgasm.

His cum splattered across the mirror and dripped to the floor slowly. Eric rubbed Jeremy's side as he came down from his high.

"You did wonderful," Eric smiled moving in front of Jeremy to give him a kiss.

Jeremy was pliant under Eric's lips and hazily blinked at his boyfriend.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Eric pulled away and gently tugged Jeremy to the bathroom.

It's hard sometimes for Jeremy but Eric always knows what to do.


End file.
